The 5 Stages of Acceptance
by animegirl503
Summary: A darker look on Drew's path should May have gone out with Brendon. Rated for slight adult themes i.e. drugs, alchohol, etc.


**Hi! This is going to be a darker look on Drew's feelings. It is set from the time they first meet and years in the future, late teens to early 20's.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I would make Drew/Shuu and May/Haruka and Dawn/Hikari and Paul/Shinji get together. Sadly, I do not.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Five Stages of Acceptance.

Drew had heard about it, but had never thought anything of it.

Then he met _her_. At first, he thought she was klutzy and incompetent at being a Coordinator. She wasn't much to look at. Sure, she was admittedly pretty, but she wasn't enough to make him stop and stare at her in passing. Over-all, Drew thought she was pretty incompetent.

Then he started getting to know her. She had a sunny, optimistic disposition. She had a way of looking at the world with a child-like that seemed unreal when in the world of today at such an age. She kept that trait through all the years he knew her.

He grew to know her habits, her likes and dislikes. He found all of these traits endearing, but he wouldn't admit that to anybody, not even himself. In fact, he refused anything of the sort vehemently.

Soon, Drew started considering them friends, as well as rivals. They had fun at contests and talked often, even when there wasn't a contest. They often met up at odd moments. It was after one of these odd encounters that he realized.

He was in love with her.

Drew didn't know how to feel about it. They were great friends and this would only complicate things. She never felt anything of the like towards him. In fact, she was starting to show interest in a boy she grew up with, Brendon Birch, even if she didn't know it yet.

Drew was heart-broken. Right after, and even before, he figured out his feelings. She never noticed a thing either, and that only hurt him more. Sure, he hid his pain, but he always hoped, dreamed, that she would see through his defenses and return his love. But that was always just that. A dream.

Soon enough, they started going out. Drew refused to accept it though. He isolated himself from her and any of her friends. He refused to believe that she could be happy in another man's arms. It tore him up inside. So he did the only thing a man in his situation could. He locked away his feelings and thus locked himself away from the only people he had ever called 'friends'.

He thought about it every day. The calls that _she_ kept making only added to his sadness. Until one day. He received another phone call from _her_. His sadness and longing turned into anger. He actually answered for once and screamed at her all his frustrations, but never once letting it slip that he was in love with her. After the call, he went on a rampage, destroying everything in his path. Unfortunately, that meant everything in his living room, bedroom, and the space in between.

It didn't take long for Drew to be calling _her_ up and apologizing, asking to be friends again and act like his whole 'episode' hadn't happened. She agreed and they were friends again.

But it wasn't at all like he wanted it to be. Brendon often stole her away from him when they were hanging out or were going to hang out. It was like she was a toy that Brendon didn't want to share.

Drew tried not to show it, but he was more effected by it than he wanted to be. Enough to start doing drugs and start popping first, it was just small things. A few pain-killers to make him numb, a few milliliters of Heroine to make him feel almost _happy_ for a while. But soon, it wasn't enough.

He started increasing the dosages, trying different things. Drew never noticed, but he was losing weight until he was rail-thin, frail, and was as white as a sheet, looking sickly more often than not.

And no one noticed. At first. But then people started noticing that he stopped appearing in the paper, telling of his most creative appeals in contests, stopped going out as much, and his over-all appearance.

_She _seemed worried, when she had the time. Brendon was stealing more and more of Drew's time with her. Soon, they barely hung out at all. Drew took this really hard. The dosages increased again and even more things were tried. He had taken up smoking and drinking as well. More often than not, he ended up in another woman's bed or vice-versa. Drew had stopped caring about what happened in his life long ago. It was Hell anyways.

And then came that dreaded day. The day his unrequieted love and her lover got married. It was a day that caused him so much pain. To get rid of that pain, Drew drank a lot of alcohol and popped more pain-killers than he had in the past, just wanting to be rid of all pain, of all thoughts.

As his vision started darkening, getting fuzzy around the edges, Drew finally felt at peace. He accepted what had happened in his life. He wasn't happy, far from it, but he accepted everything that had happened.

Who knew that one klutzy Coordinator would make him go through all of The 5 Stages of Acceptance, only finally accepting when he was dying. Drew would always love her though. He would always love May Maple.

**

* * *

** and it was called Acceptance. The summary was "Drew accepts his relationship with May." Now, I hadn't read it yet, but the summary and the word "Acceptance" sparked an idea in me. It had to come out. I just wrote this today and it wanted to come out, so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, but only if you liked it or you are giving me pointers, while looking up some fanfictionNow, I know this is a little darker than most of my writing pieces, but I just had to write it. I came across a


End file.
